


Heat Stroke

by saintsugoi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men, obligatory “air conditioner broke” trope, smut in chapter 2 ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: Or, what to do when you’re dying from the summer heat and your boyfriend is an ex-Burnish.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Heat Stroke

The air conditioning had been out for a while. 

Waking up the day after it broke was absolute misery. Galo had tried for a while to unstick his whole body from Lio’s, then proceeded to strip down naked (except for his underwear, for decency, of course). He had opted to laying down on the hardwood, trying to suck any coolness off of it in an attempt to make himself feel better. Once he decided he’d had enough of that, he took a begrudging seat on the couch and watched a bit of mindless TV until he couldn’t focus, eyes blurring.

In an effort to stave off heatstroke, resisting physical affection was also on the top of the priority list.

“Ugh, it’s damn hot...” Galo grumbled to himself for at least the third time that day. “I should jump inside a freezer. Or use one of the ice blasters on myself.”

“Stop complaining, it’s fine.” Lio responded nonchalantly, not looking up from his book. He brushed a stray lock of hair from his sweat dotted forehead, blinking slowly. 

“You were a Burnish, of course heat like this wouldn’t affect you!” Galo groaned back, crossing his arms. He tossed his head dramatically over the back of the couch.

“That doesn’t matter,” Lio raised a brow, sighing gently. “We’ll get it fixed soon, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Yeah...” He looked at Lio. “It’s just, I want to cuddle and touch you but I can’t since it’d get too hot! It’s driving me crazy!”

“You _do_ generate a lot of body heat,” He glanced back up at him, a subtle smirk decorating his lips. “I like it though.” 

Galo flinched, eyes widening. “Y-you do?”

Lio set down his book, standing up. “Of course I do.”

He slowly put down his book, page already neatly bookmarked, and walked the short distance between him and Galo and sitting right down on his lap. 

“Lio?” The firefighter managed to get his name out in a squeak.

“Hmm?” 

“You just said I was too hot.”

“I did,” Lio replied, caressing his hand over the shaved part of Galo’s hair, sighing at the soft, fuzzy texture.

“Oh,” A nod. “Okay.” 

“Just okay?”

Galo swallowed hard, blinking. “It’s never _just_ okay with you.”

Lio laughed, the sound sharp and sweet. “You see what I’m trying to say?”

“I- Oh. _Oh_.”

“Mhm,” Lio scooted further forward on his lap, wrapping his arms around Galo’s neck. 

There was a pause. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Galo averted his gaze, cheeks flushed. How cute. “So... what’s this about?”

“Just wait.”

A huffed exhale. “You can’t keep me waiting.”

“Well... you know my body heat lowered to less-than-healthy once I was stripped of my power?”

“Uh-huh, so th-“ Galo was cut off by a pleasant cold sensation permeating off of Lio. 

“Lioooo,” He sighed, body immediately cooling upon the touch. “Feels goooood.”

“You feel good too,” He rumbled into his shoulder. “You’re nice and warm.”

Galo snorted in response, chest rumbling with a laugh. “So we both got what we wanted.”

“I guess we did.”


End file.
